The Best Mission
by The German City
Summary: The trio is assigned a tough mission, and to pull it off, Roxas and Xion have to sing a duet.


**I wrote this for Team AkuRokuShion Day, which is 8/13/14. Anyway, I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

"We have to do what?" Axel inquired, giving a puzzled and somewhat shocked look. The two young Nobodies on either side of him wearing similar befuddled expressions.

"You are required to steal King Triton's trident, and uncover the mechanisms of its ability to absorb energy from the surroundings," Saïx repeated plainly and perfectly.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames squinted at the Luna Diviner, as if trying to figure out a reason why the Organization would want them to steal something like that by scrutinizing his former best friend, but soon gave up.

"Alright," Axel said, shrugging, "Just tell us what we have to do to get it."

"You can expect that Triton will constantly be holding onto the trident, but your method of obtaining it and returning it without Triton knowing will be entirely up to you," Saïx elaborated to the trio.

"Why don't we just fight and defeat Triton to get the trident?" Roxas queried.

"Because fighting him would cause too much of a ruckus, and Triton's power is too much for us to handle, so fighting him is impossible," Axel explained before Saïx could answer.

"You three have a week's time to accomplish this mission, so come up with a strategy and execute it before that time," with that, the blue-haired man handed a waterproof scanning device to Axel before turning away to give missions to the other Organization members. Once he was gone, Axel let out a sigh, and opened a Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

"Snatching something like that? From a guy like him? There's no way we're ever going to get to it," Axel grumbled once the trio was assembled atop the clocktower, without any ice cream of course.

"Why do you think it's so hopeless when we haven't even tried yet?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Roxas, you don't know Triton at all," Axel stated seriously. "For one, it's said that he _never_ lets go of that trident, and to make things worse, the old guy has both a long memory and a short temper, so if we fail this thing even once, we fail forever."

Roxas frowned. "I think I can see where you're coming from Axel," he said thoughtfully, then stood up. "But we should probably scout out Atlantica to find out if there's something we can use to distract Triton long enough to steal that trident, scan it, and return it without Triton knowing," he said determinedly.

Xion, who had been listening intently all the while, smiled. "Yeah! Even a King has to put down their scepter once in a while, right?"

Axel grinned at the enthusiasm of his younger companions, "Alright, Let's go find out what we can do!"

* * *

Triton's Palace loomed over the three Nobodies, who had been transformed to suit the environment, and were listening intently to a conversation between the palace's ruler and one of his daughters.

"I'm serious daddy! This year's Atlantica Song Competition will have some of the best performances yet!" the red-haired mermaid insisted.

"I'll be blunt with you Ariel," Triton replied, "There's no song under this sea that I haven't already heard, so I very well doubt that there will be anyone who can introduce something new to me five days from now."

Ariel simply pouted and said, "You're so mean daddy," before swimming away. Triton just watched her go, then sighed and muttered something about unmanagable children before swimming off himself.

"Did you hear that?" Axel asked as he turned to his friends. "Did you _hear_ that?" he repeated excitedly.

"Yeah, we certainly did hear that," Roxas replied as he smiled ever so slightly.

"Alright guys," Axel smiled triumphantly, "The goal is to perform a song that will knock Triton's proverbial socks off. We have five days to find that song, and be able to perform it to perfection when that competition comes, so let's get to it!"

* * *

Demyx just stared disbelievingly at the Flurry of Dancing Flames in front of him. "Alright, let me get this straight," he began. "You want me to give you a song good enough to make Triton, who's like, the king of music, let go of his trident long enough in order for you to steal it, scan it, and return it without him noticing at all, and you guys have less than a week in order to be able to perform that song to perfection. Right?"

Axel just smiled serenely at the Melodious Nocturne and nodded in response, Roxas and Xion wearing similar expressions on either side of him.

Demyx stared hard at the trio for ten seconds, then broke out into a huge grin. "Sure! I'll help! Why not!"

Axel pumped his fist into the air in victory, then he and his two younger compatriots shared a three-way high-five.

"However," Demyx said, stroking an imaginary beard. "I have a few conditions I want you to meet first"

Axel immediately slumped over and let out an exaggerated sigh. "Alright, what are they?" he asked monotonously.

"Weeellll," Demyx said, intentionally drawing out the word. "First off, I get to choose the song you'll use."

Axel nodded.

"Secondly, I get to choose which of you gets to perform the song."

Axel nodded again.

"And thirdly, this is definitely going to be recorded so it can be rewatched."

Axel simply smiled at this, and threw his arm around Demyx's shoulder in response. "That's okay Demmy, so long as you don't show that video to any of the other members or leave it where anyone can find it, alright?"

Demyx frowned at Axel's sudden change in behavior. "Why? Isn't that the whole point of making a video?" he cluelessly inquired.

"You're not going to show them because we're friends, aren't we?" Axel said, his grin becoming even wider.

It suddenly clicked to Demyx, "Oh! Yeah! Sure! Because we're friends! Right! Aha ha ha ha!" he laughed nervously.

* * *

Browsing through Demyx's collection of music for a song that would wow Triton was taking up time now. Demyx had already determined that Roxas and Xion would be performing on stage, since Axel's singing ability left much to be desired, according to the Melodious Nocturne.

Demyx's collection of music was rather large, and even though they had narrowed down the options to ones that were Atlantica acceptable (no profanity that is), the trio and Demyx were still having a rough time determining which song would be used.

"How about this one?" Roxas queried, holding up a CD case, pointing to the song name, "_'Next To Me_,' Emeli Sande."

Demyx instantly turned it down, saying, "Nope, that song only has a woman performing it, so Xion will end up doing all of the work."

"What about this one?" Xion inquired, holding up another CD case entitled, "_'Good Girls Go Bad_,' Cobra Starship."

Demyx frowned and turned it down after some hesitation, saying, "Nah, that one has sexual implications in it, so I don't think it would be Atlantica acceptable."

"What's this?" Axel muttered, holding up a CD case simply entitled, "_Magnet_."

Demyx's eyes widened consideraby upon seeing it, and broke out into a huge grin, "That's it!" he shouted, and tackle-hugged the surprised Flurry, yelling, "That's it! That's it! That's it! Axel, you found the best song possible! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Axel shoved the excited Nocturne off of him, saying, "Okay, just calm down now, and tell us what's got you so worked up about this song."

Demyx calmed down quickly and explained the song to his fellow Nobodies. "This song is about two lesbian girls who are in love facing the harsh judgment of society against homosexuals, but the song's lyrics themselves can easily be interpreted simply as two forbidden lovers."

Axel's eyes widened at that, seeing how fitting the song was. "I see," he muttered, then grinned, turned to his two younger friends, and declared, "Alright, we have our song, now let's get to work on singing it to perfection you two."

Roxas and Xion were about to agree when Demyx spoke up again, "Although, the lyrics are in Japanese, so it might not be..."

"Demyx," Axel interrupted, then gave Demyx a knowing look.

Demyx's eyes widened in realization, then laughed, "Oh, right! Silly me! Ha ha!"

* * *

Soon, five days had come and gone, and, as Demyx had said, they were lucky that auditions didn't need to be held in Atlantica, when Axel started freaking about them for some reason while Roxas and Xion were about to go apply for participation. Both of them had practiced their nonexistent hearts out in preparation for the competition, memorizing the lyrics until they could recite them accurately and in tune with the music, and according to the Melodious Nocturne, the two of them were both amazing singers, which would no doubt make the mission easier.

They were both now backstage in Atlantica's biggest theatre, with their turn to perform coming up very soon, and of course, they were both getting mentally prepared for it, staving off any stage fright or second thoughts that either of them might have.

Roxas glanced over to Xion, and although he wouldn't admit it out loud, he had to say that the black seashell bikini top looked good on her. Xion made eye contact with Roxas and smiled slightly.

"We're going to do alright, aren't we?" she asked a bit uncertainly.

Roxas only smiled warmly and replied with, "Of course we are, just don't try too hard and don't focus on the audience, alright?"

Xion nodded once before a red crustacean swam up to them and declared, "Team X, you're on in one minute," which meant that the performance right before theirs had just finished up.

Roxas gave Xion one last glance before he got into his position across the stage and asked, "Are you ready, Xion?" The dark-haired girl only nodded in response.

Xion steadied her breathing as she waited for the music to start up. When it did, she and Roxas drifted out from the opposite ends of the stage, their eyes closed, then opening again as they met in the center.

Xion began as they started their routine of dancing and twisting around the stage with their hands intertwined.

_"kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru_

_ itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou_

_ watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari_

_ anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa"_

Roxas continued as the singing switched to him.

_ "karamiau yubi hodoite_

_ kuchibiru kara shita e to_

_ yurusarenai koto naraba_

_ naosara moeagaru no"_

Xion began again as the chorus started and the distance between them closed, as if they were moving in for a kiss.

_ "dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii_

_ machigai nado nai n da to omowasete_

_ kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii_

_ miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no"_

Roxas continued as a new verse started and the gap between them widened once more.

_"sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite_

_ itoshii nara shuuchaku o misetsukete_

_ 'okashii' no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru_

_ ikeru toko made ikeba ii yo"_

Xion continued as the singing switched over to her.

_ "mayoikonda kokoro nara_

_ kantan ni tokete yuku_

_ yasashisa nante kanjiru_

_ hima nado nai kurai ni"_

Roxas almost immediately took up the singing as his version of the chorus came up, and they moved closer together once more.

_"kurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute_

_ magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi_

_ furete kara modorenai to shiru_

_ sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata"_

After that, an interval came up, in which their choreography went up a notch, the two of them moving in time with the music in intimate movements. Then the song's next verse soon came up, which Xion started at her normal distance from Roxas.

_"yoake ga kuru to fuan de_

_ naite shimau watashi ni_

_ 'daijoubu' to sasayaita_

_ anata mo naite ita no"_

Xion then moved in closer to Roxas one last time to repeat her version of the chorus.

_"dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii_

_ machigai nado nai n da to omowasete_

_ kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii_

_ miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no"_

Roxas stayed in close to Xion to finish up with the final verse.

_ "hikiyosete magunetto no you ni _

_ tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau _

_ furete ite modorenakute ii _

_ sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata"_

With that, the two of them danced and twirled around the stage one last time, Xion letting her voice echo, before they came together for their most intimate embrace before the final notes faded out.

* * *

Axel watched Triton intently, waiting for the chance when the king of the sea would let go of his trident.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames glanced briefly toward the stage, where his two younger friends were currently more than halfway through their song. Axel stared more intently at Triton than ever before, mentally begging him to let go of his trident.

Axel's silent prayers were soon answered, as Triton leaned forward and loosened his grasp on his trident significantly enough for it to slip out of his grasp.

Axel quickly and silently slipped forward and deftly caught the trident. Looking up to make sure that Triton wasn't looking, he quickly pulled out the scanner device and swept the scanning laser across the surface of the trident, going slowly enough to make sure that he didn't mess it up, and he soon finished the scanning and put away the device.

Looking up, Axel saw that Triton was now looking down at him with a raised eyebrow. The Flurry quickly swam up and presented the trident to its master. "You dropped it your majesty," Axel explained with a nervous chuckle.

Triton gave his symbolic weapon a once-over, and retook it with a quietly muttered, "Thank you."

Axel breathed a sigh of relief and looked toward the stage just as the song was ending to see Roxas and Xion kissing.

...

Wait. What?

Axel didn't have time to ponder this, as the crowd soon exploded into applause and cheering.

* * *

After all the rest of the performances were over and done with, it was time for the winner of the competition to be chosen.

Roxas and Xion floated together in the same place in line with the other contestants, waiting for the results to be heard.

Soon, the red crustacean from before swam up and declared, "We've seen some pretty intense performances tonight, although, only one of them will be known as this year's winner. So, let's get started with it shall we?" The audience cheered in response.

The crustacean accepted what seemed to substitute for paper in Atlantica before declaring the runner-up performance as the one by Triton's daughters. "And the winner of this year's Atlantica Song Competition is: _Team X!_"

Roxas and Xion's eyes widened rather significantly as the audience exploded into cheers for the two of them. They looked at each other with the same question on their minds: _'We won?_'

They both turned back to the crustacean to see that King Triton himself was swimming towards them. "Your performance was rather outstanding you two," the large merman complimented.

"Uh, thanks?" Roxas said uneasily.

"We weren't really trying to win sir," Xion said modestly.

Triton just laughed and said, "Don't be so modest, your act was easily the best one here so you deserve the praise, and you even made me momentarily drop my trident."

Roxas and Xion shared a brief glance with each other before they were presented with a trophy with undersea and music themes.

"Hey," a familiar voice spoke to them, and they both turned around to see Ariel. "I just wanted to say congrats for winning the competition. Not very many outsiders compete and none have ever won before, so I was pretty impressed with you."

Xion smiled softly and thanked the redheaded mermaid.

* * *

"Roxas! Xion!" Axel called out as his two friends finally managed to get away from all the congratulations being thrown at them.

"Axel!" the two younger Nobodies called out in unison, swimming up to greet their friend. "Did you get the data?" Roxas asked while holdingthe trophy he and his partner had received.

The redheaded Nobody just grinned in response and said, "_Did I?_" and held up the scanning device.

Roxas and Xion grinned just as widely and fist-pumped at the same time as Axel.

"Come on guys," Axel invited as he opened a Corridor of Darkness. "Let's go celebrate our victory."

* * *

As the trio were up on the clocktower with ice cream in hand, Axel turned to Roxas and Xion and teasingly asked, "So what was that kiss I saw all about huh?" At that, Roxas nearly choked on his ice cream and Xion's eyes widened.

"W-well," Roxas began nervously, "That was, uh, part of our performance."

"Y-yeah," Xion agreed, "Demyx suggested it, because he said it would make our act better."

"Suuure," Axel responded with a grin and muttered, "Speaking of Demyx," before turning in the other direction, and greeted an Assassin Nobody that appeared with a camera in hand, and left immediately after Axel took said object. "I ordered that guy to stalk the water boy and steal his camera once he was done filming you guys."

Meanwhile, a certain Melodious Nocturne was frantically searching for the camera he was certain he had only set down next to him.

Roxas only turned up his eyebrow at this, "Really, Axel?"

"Yeah, really!" Axel shot back, "You can trust him with that footage about as much as you can trust Xigbar, and when I made him promise not to show anyone, to him, that applies to everyone _except_ Xigbar."

"Oh," Roxas murmured. "Well then, it's a good thing that you didn't let him keep it," Xion stated.

"Yeah," Axel said merrily, then gestured to the trophy and camera, saying, "Say! How about we store these two things here in Twilight Town, so the Organization doesn't have a chance of finding them?"

Roxas and Xion thought it over, then nodded, smiling, "Yeah, sounds like a good idea." With that, the trio stored the two objects in a hidden compartment in the top of the clocktower, hiding them away until the day that they could be found again, and the good memories relived.

**What inspired me to do this was two pics I saw on DeviantArt. The first was Roxas and Xion singing a duet, and the other was a RokuShion pic featuring them singing the song I used in this fic. You can find a translation of the song's lyrics if you Google search them, so don't ask me for one. And yeah, I'm a supporter of RokuShion, got a problem with it? Also, Demyx's involvement was a shoutout to Team RAD. And that look Axel gave Demyx? Well, since it's originally a ****_Japanese _****game, it would only make sense that all the characters would be able to perfectly understand the language.**


End file.
